To Gain a Friend
by slytherin's daughter
Summary: The happier version of The Loss of a Friend. Can Lily, Severus's ex-bestfriend make Severus see life is worth living? Will Severus stop hurting inside? Warning: Abuse, Self harm
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the happier version of The loss of a friend, this is for people who want a happy ending.**

* * *

He sat on the Astronomy tower, alone in the dead on night. He knew he was a coward, he was about to kill himself after all. But he had nothing.

No **money**.

No **family.**

No **friends**.

The lack of money was caused by his father, the useless drunk. Spending his spineless mother's money on alcohol, starving his family but mostly his son of food and new, fitting clothes.

He doesn't count his _mother _and _father_ as family, family wouldn't hit family. His mother was weak, never standing up for herself or her son. A real mother wouldn't hex or curse her own child just because her husband said it would make her child _normal_, not magical or as his father says a _freak_.

He also didn't have true friends; his 'friends' were only his friend because of his skills. They would abandon him in a second if he wasn't so good at classes.

**Alone.**

**Hated.**

**Worthless.**

That was what he was. Those three words are what he will forever be, no matter how old he is, no matter how accomplished he is.

He looked at the ground far, far beneath him. The Moon loomed over head, bright in the eerie darkness.

He put his note onto the handrail, the pale parchment shining, the red ink of his suicide note looking like blood. It was quite ironic, the ink red as blood, red like the blood he would spill when he dies.

The note was pitiful really, but it was the only way he could express his feelings without ridicule.

He smiled and closed his eyes as a peaceful expression appeared on his face. He wasn't going to suffer anymore; no one could hurt him anymore.

He gripped the banister as he slowly slid off it.

There was the sound of a falling object and a thud.

An owl hooted while a red-headed girl tossed and turned in her sleep, a bad feeling settling into her stomach.

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone reading this is the happy version of my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2.

Today was a good day. Lily woke up earlier than normal and she could re-read her Charms homework and James Potter stopped bothering her!

Sighing, Lily wished she could have her best friend back. She knew it was stupid ignoring Severus after he called her a mudblood but he didn't need to call her that filthy word.

Oh! Lily just remembered she needed to talk to Hagrid about the unicorns, Professor Kettleburn was going to show them in care of magical creatures and Lily needed to know their eating habits.  
Walking across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, Lily spotted a black cloak. Knowing the cloak could confuse or even hurt some creatures, Lily ran towards it to pick the cloak up.

It wasn't just a cloak.

Severus was there!

"Severus!" Lily screamed, "help! Professors! Come quickly, he's hurt!"

Lily could hear Fang barking, someone was yelling. But Lily could only focus on the body in front of her, the pool of dried blood surrounding it.

Kneeling down Lily tried to feel of a pulse but- she was pushed out of the way by McGonagall who quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated Severus onto in.

Lily could only stare at the puddle of blood.

She heard the professor rushing inside; most likely towards the hospital wing. Turning around Lily quickly followed McGonagall needing to know if Sev is okay and needing to see him if he is-

Lily couldn't even think of the other option, it was too horrible to think about. Lily broke out into a sprint to hear Madam Pomfrey say…


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I don't own harry potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 happy**

"Mr Snape lives but only just, his ribs are broken, his left leg is fractured and one of his ribs has punctured his lung. I'm honestly surprised he is still alive. The wards saved him. They were broken but they slowed down Mr Snape just enough to keep him alive."

Lily burst into tears and fell down onto her knees. Sev was alive! She could apologise to him! Lily couldn't even think that Sev could have died when they weren't talking to each other, that he might have died before she apologised.

Lily's sobs got louder and louder. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Professor McGonagall forced a calming potion down Lily's throat. Silent tears still fell but Lily's eyes drooped, her soundless sobs ending as she drifted off to sleep.

**(HP)(RW)(HG)(DM)(LM)(NM)(MW)(FW)(GW)(PW)(CW)(BW)(A SP)(JP)(LE)(LLP)(JSP)(SS)(LV)(TS)(DG)**

Severus woke up to a soft murmuring. So he wasn't dead. He wondered who saved him and who would know of his suicide attempt. The school? The Slytherins? Just the professors? Why did they save him? He knew he was useless and couldn't do anything right. So why did they save a stupid half-blood like him?

Forgetting the questions he couldn't answer at the moment, Severus listened in on the conversation that was going on in the hospital wing.

"He is suicidal Minerva, suicidal! There's also evidence he has been abused and that's not including the bullying done by the other students! Minerva, stop being blind! There is also evidence he has cut himself before!"

"None of the students have cut themselves the wards will tell us if they do!"

"You're talking about a student that almost destroyed Albus' wards; most fully grown wizards can't do that!"  
Severus heard sighing.

"I know, I know Poppy. It's just I don't want to think about a student, any student hurting themselves."

"Ah, he's just woken up; will you fetch Albus for me? Merlin knows that Slughorn is useless when it comes to these matters."

There was a pause and some footsteps; it was clear McGonagall had left the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the small curtained off area around the bed. Seeing he was awake and sitting up she proceeded to cast diagnosing spells onto him. Apparently she approved of his health as she then progressed to forcing bad tasting potions down his throat.

She then gave him a long look but not a pitying look as Severus though she would have had. It was a sad look brought on by seeing the injuries he gave to himself. A look that said she wished she could have stopped Severus hurting himself earlier.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming to see you. I know he might try to make you talk about subjects that you do not want to talk about. If that happens call me a will throw him out. He will not anger my patients while I am in charge of _my_ ward."

Severus nodded, knowing that she really meant what she said. Not like the other empty promises that most people say.

Just then the infirmary doors opened and in strode Dumbledore. He was wearing a horrid purple and orange robe but for once, the twinkle in his eye was not there. He even looked solemn and quite sad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Sorry this took ages life was annoying. Again. (Have I said this before?)  
To all angst fans I have another story! The loss of a Friend is my angst full story about what would happen if Severus didn't survive his suicide attempt.  
Please tell if you spot any mistakes! **

"My dear boy," Dumbledore looked sadly at him but there was no pity in his eyes. For that Severus was glad as he couldn't handle pity, not now when it hurt so much. "I am glad you are okay-."

"Okay? Okay? I'm not okay! Look at me! Trust me I'm not okay, I never was okay and I never will be. I'm NOT okay!" Severus was yelling the last three words, he couldn't believe how…naïve and obtuse Dumb-as-a-door could be even…even Potter had more sense!

Dumbledore could see wildness in Severus' eyes, wildness that only comes with pain and a little mental instability.

Madam Pomfrey, all-knowing like she normally is knew Albus was upsetting her patient (hearing his yells through the wall helps as well) and rushed out of the office to throw him out, Severus Snape had enough on his plate without Albus helping! "Albus! Stop upsetting my patient! Get out! Out!"

"Madam Pomfrey I need-"He completely ignored her shouting to get out and talked to her instead. But madam Pomfrey put her patient's need in front of the so-called leader of the light and interrupted him.

"I don't care what you need get OUT!" And Dumbledore cowed by Madam Pomfrey quickly scrambled out of the infirmary.

Severus broke down crying and screaming, he curled into a ball and refuse to respond to anyone. The curled so tight no-one could see his face. Madam Pomfrey could see it was a protective instinct, one only found in hurt or _abused_ children. She had seen this instinct time and time again but it never failed to hurt her.

Severus' wariness, the way he flinched when anyone but Lily touched him even when it was only a tap on the back. And when he was startled, she had only seen it once as Severus was rarely unguarded, but the pain in his eyes was overwhelming and horrifying.

It was too much for her and she could tell if she didn't stop Severus from panicking he would destroy himself. Whipping out her wand a simply sleeping charm was cast but it took five heart-breaking minutes for Severus to drift off.


End file.
